Cadencia de fuego
Cadencia de fuego es la frecuencia con la que los proyectiles son disparados por segundo. Existen varios modificadores (mods) que pueden ser usados para incrementar o reducir la cadencia de fuego tanto para armas primarias y secundarias secondary weapons. Es aplicable a balas, lásers, flechas y proyectiles lanzados a mano. Mods that increase fire rate also reduce the spin up time of spooling weapons which includes the Gorgon, Rifle Deth Machine, Soma, Cestra, and Supra. They also reduce the charge time of bows and other weapons with charge such as the Ogris, Miter, Stug, Balística and Lanka. For burst-fire weapons, such as the Burston and Tiberon, fire rate affects both the speed of the burst as well as the time between bursts from onwards. Continuous weapons such as Ignis and Rifle de Flujo have no additional visual effects from fire rate mods, however they still do damage at an increased rate. Alta cadencia de fuego puede alimentar el efecto de Retroceso del arma. Para algunas armas, bajar la cadencia de fuego puede mejorar la puntería y precisión del jugador. Modificadores de Cadencia de fuego - Nightmare = Dual-stat fire rate mods are obtained from Nightmare Mode missions. These mods combine increased fire rate with another positive enhancement. These mods are often weaker than their basic counterparts, but are useful for stacking or diverse builds. Despedazar.png|link=Despedazar Explosión acelerada.png|link=Explosión acelerada Torrente letal.png|link=Torrente letal - Corrupt (Bonus) = These mods are found within vaults of the Orokin Derelict missions, increasing fire rate at the expense of other weapon stats. Aceleración vil.png|link=Aceleración vil Ímpetu frágil.png|link=Ímpetu frágil Agilidad anémica.png|link=Agilidad anémica - Corrupt (Penalty) = Found in Orokin Derelict missions, these negatively affect fire rate in exchange for other enhancements. Weapons with innate overbearing recoil can be made more effective at range by reducing the fire rate. Retraso crítico.png|link=Retraso crítico Diana artera.png|link=Diana artera Deceleración crítica.png|link=Deceleración crítica Aceleración vil.png|link=Aceleración vil Proyectil viciado.png|link=Proyectil viciado - Acolyte = These mods are dropped by Stalker's Acolytes during Operation: Shadow Debt. These mods increase fire rate while aiming for a short duration after reloading. Cámara con resorte.png|link=Cámara con resorte Cargador de repetición.png|link=Cargador de repetición Cargador presurizado.png|link=Cargador presurizado }} Charged Weapons For weapons that use a charge mechanic, fire rate mods will increase the charge rate. Note that this increases the speed at which these weapons charge, which is not the same as lowering the charge time directly: 1 Charge Time}} The charge rate is the speed at which the charge circle progresses to full. Applying mods works as so: Charge Rate (1 + Mod Bonus)}} For the resulting charge time (seconds per charge) this means: Charge Time (1 + Mod Bonus)}} class="article-table" +'Charge times for bow weapons (x2 bonus applies)' - !Base Charge Time !Shred (+60%) !Speed Trigger (+120%) !Vile Acceleration (+180%) !All (+360%) - 0.25s (Cernos Rakta) 0.15625s ~0.1136s ~0.0893s ~0.0543s - 0.5s (MK1-Paris) 0.3125s ~0.2277s ~0.1785s ~0.1087s - 1s (Most bows) 0.625s ~0.4545s ~0. 3571s ~0.2174s - 1.75s (Daikyu) 1.09375s ~0.7955s 0.625s ~0.3804s } Cernos Rakta.png|link=Cernos Rakta|Cernos Rakta (0.25 sec) MK1-Paris.png|link=MK1-Paris|MK1-Paris (0.50 sec) Cernos.png|link=Cernos|Cernos (1.00 sec) Dread.png|link=Dread|Dread (1.00 sec) Paris.png|link=Paris|Paris (1.00 sec) Paris Prime.png|link=Paris Prime|Paris Prime (1.00 sec) Daikyu.png|link=Daikyu|Daikyu (1.75 sec) - Rifles = class="article-table" +'Charge times for rifle weapons (x2 bonus does not apply)' - !Base Charge Time !Shred (+30%) !Speed Trigger (+60%) !Vile Acceleration (+90%) !All (+180%) - 1.5s (Ogris, Lanka), (Miter) ~1.154s 0.9375s ~0.7895s ~0.5357s - 2.5s (Opticor) ~1.9231s 1.5625s ~1.3158s ~0.8929s } Lanka.png|link=Lanka|Lanka (1.50 sec) Miter.png|link=Miter|Miter (1.50 sec) Ogris.png|link=Ogris|Ogris (1.50 sec) Opticor.png|link=Opticor|Opticor (2.50 sec) - Escopetas = class="article-table" +'Charge times for shotgun weapons' !Base Charge Time !Accelerated Blast (+60%) !Shotgun Spazz (+90%) !Frail Momentum (+90%) !All (+240%) - 1.3s (Drakgoon) 0.8125s ~0.6842s ~0.6842s ~0.3823s } Drakgoon.png|link=Drakgoon|Drakgoon (1.30 sec) - Secundarias = class="article-table" +'Charge time for pistol weapons (Excluding Angstrum, as charge time differs with mag size.)' !Base Charge Time !Lethal Torrent (+60%) !Gunslinger (+72%) !Anemic Agility (+90%) !All (+222%) - 1s (Balística, Balística Rakta Rakta) 0.625s ~0.5814s ~0.5263s ~0.3106s - 3s (Stug) 1.875s ~1.744s ~1.578s ~0.9316s } Balística.png|link=Balística|Balística (1.00 sec) Balística Rakta.png|link=Balística Rakta|Balística Rakta (1.00 sec) Stug.png|link=Stug|Stug (3.00 sec) }} Auto-Spool Weapons Some automatic weapons don't start out firing at the fire rate listed in the Codex. Instead, the first few shots are fired more slowly as the weapon 'spools up' to the maximum fire rate. Once the maximum fire rate is reached, the weapon will continue firing at that rate until either the wielder stops firing or runs out of bullets. See Also